A Family Bond: A Vampire Academy Fanfiction
by MichaelaLayla
Summary: Full description inside. Please read and review. This is my first fanfiction that I have posted online. Thanks :)
1. Description

Rose Hathaway has been keeping a secret from everyone, including her best friend, Lissa Dragomir. Lucas Ozera was married when he and Janine Hathaway had a night together. They didn't love each other romantically, but they were friends. Janine found out that she was pregnant and told Lucas. They decided that she would raise the baby alone. She had Rose in late March. Moira had Christian in April. Moira knew about Rose, her marriage survived but was rocky. Rose and Christian grew up together. Lucas and Moira willingly turned Strigoi and came for Christian when he was 15. They didn't expect for Rose to be visiting her Aunt Tasha at that time. That day was when Christian died, like literally died. He'd be in the shadows of the dead if not for Rose. Rose was a very special vampire, born from a Moroi and a dhampir, who happened to possess magic and had the physical characteristics of a dhampir. Rose called upon her spirit abilities and saved Christian and along the process became bonded to him.

This is my first Fanfiction, so please review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This is purely for entertainment purposes. **

**Chapter 1 **

It's been two years since my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, and I have been on the run from St. Vladimir's Academy. No one knoew why we left or how we left, except for my brother, Christian Ozera. He is my half-brother. Our dad, Lord Lucas Ozera, was married to Moira whenever he and my mom, Guardian Janine Hathaway, had a one night stand that resulted in me. My name is Rose Hathaway and I have the usual physical characteristics of a dhampir, but have the need for blood like a Moroi. At St. Vladimir's I was registered as a dhampir to become a guardian and protect Moroi like Lissa and Christian. No one knows what I am or who I am related to at the Academy except for Guardian Alberta Petrov. Alberta and Christian are the ones who helped me get blood when I needed it. I certainly couldn't walk to the feeders and get it there.

This must be kept a secret because it is illegal for Moroi to train and become guardians like the dhampirs do. Becoming a guardian is all I've ever wanted. I will never fit into the royal's world, not that I particularly ever wanted to.

Right now Lissa and I are staying in a house in Portland near the college. Lissa used compulsion in order for us to enroll at the local high school without the consent of our parents and or legal guardians. But she isn't the only one who has had to rely on compulsion. For me to feed in secrecy I go to the local bars and clubs and compel young men to let me drink from them. Deep down it makes me sick that I have to resort to this. I've been taught all my life that using compulsion on someone like that is wrong. But it is necessary for my survival and for Lissa's. The more frequently I feed (every other day) the stronger I am to guard Lissa. Lissa also has to feed but unlike me she doesn't use compulsion on humans...I feed her.

One minute I am in my own dream, which involved a beach with hot guys and donuts, and the next I was pulled into his dream. Christian was having the same old dream again. We were both fifteen whenever our father and Christian's mother came to our Aunt Tasha's house in Missoula. They willingly turned Strigoi instead of being hunted down and forcefully turned like many of the other royals. Our father wanted Christian to join them whenever he turned eighteen; they were going to turn him too. I could feel his fear as he looked into the cold, red-rimmed eyes of his parents. Christian still loved them but was terrified of them. Aunt Tasha started yelling at them to leave. She began to use her fire magic offensively. There are only three ways to kill a Strigoi: stab one in the heart, decapitate them, or set them on fire. As they moved closer to Christian and me, Aunt Tasha threw fire balls. These distracted them but didn't stop them from closing in on us. Moira grabbed Christian forcefully, dragging him to the door. Christian's hands filled with fire, explosive fire. Moira yelped and threw him across the room. Christian fell with a hard thump. Pain echoed throughout his entire body

The sound of the alarm made me aware of my surroundings. I wasn't back in that scary house in Missoula. I checked the bond; Christian was very much alove and at the Academy. I'm with Lissa in our rented room in Portland.

"Rose?" Lissa called to me.

"Yes, Liss?"

"You're staring off into space again. What's wrong?"

I look down, not wanting to see her worry. "Nothing, I'm just a little distracted with all the assignments we've been doing lately in Bio. Go take a shower, I'll just check on something and then get ready."

"Okay." Lissa walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I walked over to the window and opened it. The roof was my escape whenever I wanted to talk to Christian. Lissa didn't know that I came out here and certainly didn't know who I talked to. I grabbed my phone and called Chris. After multiple rings I was sent to his voicemail. Of course. He's probably still asleep considering it's night in the Moroi world.

I open the bond and reach out to Christian. If he's still asleep I can dream walk with him.

_ Christian, are you awake?_ I sent through the bond.

After a few minutes there still wasn't a response.

I sigh. I guess I have to dream walk. I close my eyes and focus on Christian. I chose the Academy for our dream. The church's attic manifested around me, Christian was standing in the corner of the room. I walk over to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

Christian sniffed. "Yeah. I had that dream again." He murmured quietly.

"I know. I tried calling you to wake you up from it. It didn't work. As long as I dream walk with you, you can't have that nightmare again."

"Thanks, Rosie. Where's Lissa?"

I look down at the floor. "She's in the shower. I'm on the roof. She doesn't know that I come out here."

Christian squeezes my hand. "Look, I know that you and Lissa had a good reason to leave, but have you ever thought about coming back?"

I sigh. "No, I haven't. We've done everything that we could to prevent anyone from finding us, including using compulsion. Only you know. Thankfully no one knows about our bond at the Academy."

"No they don't, but I miss having you here...safe. I know you're capable of protecting youself and Lissa, but I can't help but want you safe within the wards. You're my sister and I want to protect you. I won't say anything, though. Your mom and Abe are still beyond pissed at you and are using every resource they have to find you two. The Academy has put together a team headed by some new Russian guy. He's apparently legendary, so I'd be on alert for that."

"If anyone could find me, it would be _zmey_." I sigh. "Christian, I think I have to go, I don't really know how long I've been here with you. I need to go check on Liss. I'll see you later."

Christian hugs me goodbye. "Later, Rosie. Be safe."


	3. Chapter 2

After dream walking with Christian, I left to look for Lissa. Turns out she was in the kitchen eating breakfast with one of our housemates, Jeremy.

"Morning, Jeremy," I said.

"Rose, where were you?" Lissa asked me. I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't want to tell her about Chris.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was on the roof. It was quiet out there so I could concentrate on my homework."

Lissa looked at me suspiciously. "Oh, okay." She sat at the table looking at her bowl of cereal. This gave me a chance to study her. Lissa was looking paler than usual, and by that I mean paler than a Moroi usually is. I can't remember the last feeding that we did. I'll have to ask her about that after we return from classes.

"Liss, we should get going."

"Okay. See you later, Jeremy."

"Bye girls. Be careful." Jeremy said, looking up from his Calculus textbook. That poor boy is in over his head in his college Calc class.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Lissa and I are lucky to have every class with each other. And by lucky, I mean Lissa used some awesome compulsion on the guidance counselor. Lissa just had to be in the smart people math class. The only classes that I was good at the Academy were my physical combat classes, although I did have a slight interest in history and animal behavior. Lissa had always been the academic one, I was the physical one. I'm a hit first and ask questions later kind of girl.

Whenever we arrived home later that night, Lissa immediately started fawning over Oscar, our housemate's cat. Oscar absolutely loved Lissa, as everyone did. Me, on the other hand, Oscar only tolerated me. Even though I am technically more Moroi than dhampir, he still didn't like me. But I assume he liked me more than he would a regular dhampir. Whenever an animal is around a dhampir, they will physically respond to them. They will act defensive against the dhampir, whether the dhampir is a potential harm to them or not.

Lissa was sitting on her bed petting Oscar whenever I started to question her about her feedings.

"Liss, when was the last time that you fed? It's been, what, two or three days?"

Lissa looked away from me. "It's been…awhile."

"Why didn't you remind me about it? You have to feed regularly, or as regularly as we can to maintain your strength! We can't be weak if they find us again. You remember the psi hounds. We barely escaped them."

"I didn't want to bother you, Rose."

I sat down beside her and tilted my neck. "Come on, Liss. You know you need this. It isn't a bother, it is my job to protect you. And feeding you is part of your protection."

Lissa looked at me for a moment before she showed her fangs. Moroi usually have their fangs hidden. Even if they are just at the academies or at Court. I couldn't help the rush of excitement that I felt whenever I could feel her fangs close to my skin. Dhampirs who give blood to Moroi gain the reputation of being bloodwhores. Moroi men love to "visit" women dhampirs in bloodwhore communities. Dhampirs who gave their blood during sex was shameful, Moroi feeding other Moroi was considered cannibalism. But we were desperate and no other options. I was already using my compulsion on unsuspecting boys at the local bars and nightclubs for my feedings.

Lissa would never take a lot of blood from me. Too much could drain the feeder and cause the Moroi to become a Strigoi, the undead vampires who are hell-bent on killing off the dhampirs and Moroi. Us dhampirs serve as guardians for the Moroi and protect them from the Strigoi.

After the blood loss I was a little dizzy. Lissa was worried about me.

"Rose, are you okay?"

I stared up at her starry-eyed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I laid back on Lissa's bed.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, okay?" Lissa left to go to the kitchen. I laid there watching Oscar move around the room, batting at the random objects scattered across the floor. He leapt up onto the windowsill to look out onto the street. Oscar started hissing violently so I walked up to the window even though I was dizzy. The response that Oscar had was similar to that of how he is around me. The wind blew my long brown hair and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. A man was looking straight at me. He was tall, I mean really tall. He must have been about 6'6'' or 6'7''. He slowly slid back into the shadows.

"Oh shit," I swore out loud. This cannot be happening. I will not let them take Lissa back to that dreaded academy. Her sanity is at stake. I quickly ran around the room grabbing mine and Lissa's wallets, our phones, and shoved my feet into the first pair of shoes that I could find.

Lissa was in the kitchen with Jeremy again. I ran into the room almost knocking Lissa to the ground as I tripped on the last step.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Lissa asked me, concern was visible on her face.

"We have to leave. Now."

"Really? Do you mean…?"

"Yes. I'm serious, Liss."

She looked at me with wide eyes. I knew she would follow me wherever I thought was safe. It is my job to protect her with my life and I will do just that. The academy couldn't get us with the psi-hounds, they certainly wouldn't get us now. "Okay," Lissa whispered.

"What is happening girls?" Jeremy asked.

"Liss, get his car keys." I look at Lissa knowingly, she knew I was talking about using compulsion on him.

Lissa stood in front of Jeremy with a commanding presence. Her voice was soft yet serious. "Jeremy, we need you car keys. Where are they?" She did not break eye contact with him at all while speaking. I could see his eyes glazing over and that was all it took.

"They are on the wall hanging," he voice was dream-like. I couldn't help the bad feelings that I had whenever compulsion was being used near me. I was taught my whole life that using compulsion like this was wrong, but then again I did this as well. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do.

"Rose and I will be leaving with you car. Where is it parked?"

"Down the road, near Brown." That was a little distance away. We would have to make a run for it if we wanted any attempt of escaping from the mysterious man that was watching me.

"Thank you, Jeremy. You will go back to studying after we leave and you will have no memories of Rose and myself after tonight."

That was when we grabbed his keys and ran like hell. I wasn't up to par considering I had just gave Lissa blood a few minutes ago. This really effected my balance. Instead of Lissa using me as support as we ran, I was using her. I knew I was heavier but I couldn't really do anything about it. It was either have Lissa as support or fall on my face onto the concrete.

"Rose, what are we kidding? We can't outrun this guardian. You can't even support yourself."

"Just run, Liss! I won't let them touch you." I could see Jeremy's car up ahead. We were so close whenever the man from earlier stepped out of the shadows, blocking our path. I could sense other guardians closing in. We were fucked. The man started moving closer to me. Now I could see his appearance. He was as tall as I had previously thought. He had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a ridiculous long brown coat. I think they call them dusters. If he wasn't trying to prevent me from saving Lissa I would consider he to be hot. He kept getting closer.

"Stay away," I growled.

The man held up his hands in a submissive fashion. "We are not going to hurt you, we are here to.."

I didn't let him finish his thought. I struck out at him but was quickly reflected by him. I think he knocked me away with more force than he had intended to. Next thing I know I was spiraling toward the hard concrete, I tried to move in a way to cushion my fall. But the fall never came. The man had me by the arm, crushed close into his side. I slowly looked up to him and glared. Who does he think he is to try to take Lissa back to the academy? I struggled to get out of his lock when I heard a soft voice. "Rose, stop!" I looked from the man to Lissa. I could tell that she was trying to calm me down, she also was using a little compulsion on me. But I do not respond to compulsion like others do. It doesn't really work on me. I still slightly calmed down though. I sagged in defeat and the man released me from his grasp.

The man gracefully bowed in front of Lissa. "Princess, I am Dimitri Belikov. I'm here to take you back to St. Vladimir's."


	4. Chapter 3

While we were on our way to the private jet that the Academy had sent for us to be transported back in, Dimitri demanded for Lissa and I to be separated until our arrival. I guess he was afraid that we would try to come up with an escape plan, but the chances of us to successfully escape were very slim. We would probably not survive the jump from the jet.

Dimitri sat next to Lissa in the front of the jet. They had me sitting in the back with one of the newer Academy guardians, he must have been hired whenever we were on the run. Even though I did not have a bond with Lissa like I did Christian, I could sense that she was nervous. Nervous about returning to the Academy, nervous about having to be around all of the other royals. She was never the outgoing one when it came to the royal world. That was more her brother Andre's scene.

For most of the flight I sat staring out of the window. I did not feel the need to chat up the unfamiliar guardian who resided beside me. But towards the end of our flight, Dimitri walked back towards me and signaled for the guardian to relinquish his seat so he could sit next to me. Being this close to him, I could see out of the corner of my eye his strikingly good looks. His dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail with not all of his strands remaining in place. I knew that he was good looking, but I did not want to admit that. I was still mad at the ease of which it took him to catch us.

His accented voice broke the silence that was between us.

"Were you going to attack all of the guardians?"

I did not respond to him. I continued to stare out the window.

"Protecting her like that was brave. Very stupid, but brave. Why did you try it?"

I shifted my gaze onto him, and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm her guardian." I left it at that. I did not choose to elaborate. After awhile, Dimitri left to return to the front to sit with Lissa.

We finally touched down at the airport in Missoula. From there we had to ride in vans back to the Academy. I was not looking forward to this. When the Academy's gates grew closer, we had to stop at the guard station in order for the guardian working to verify that we were not Strigoi that would attack the unsuspecting staff and students. It was sunset when we arrived onto the campus. It was sunset in the human world, but only the beginning of the day in the vampiric world.

St. Vladimir's Academy was a sprawling series of gothic structures. Every building that the Moroi designed had the same similar style, that of European charm. The Moroi do not really like change, so keeping the tradition was not very difficult. The Academy was divided into upper and lower level schools.

Dimitri was in front of me when we all exited the van and began walking up to the main building. I ran up to fall in step with him. His long strides made me have to walk faster than I usually would.

"Hey, Comrade. Are you taking us to Kirova?" I asked.

"Headmistress Kirova. And yes I am." Dimitri corrected me. I never use official titles when talking about the guardians and Moroi. Only when I was in their presence would I sometimes think to use them.

"Whatever she's a self-righteous old bit-" My words were cut off when I realized the path that they were taking us. There were tons of other ways to get to Kirova's office, I should know considering how many times I have been there in the past. Could they really be this heartless to parade us in front of the entire student body? Right now the cafeteria would be crowded with the students eating their breakfast before the start of morning classes.

The doors opened and we stepped into the cafeteria. I could feel all eyes on Lissa and I. If I were in their shoes, I would be staring too. No one had ran off from the Academy before, most people here probably did not expect us to still be alive. I confidently returned their gazes. Lissa, on the other hand, mostly kept her eyes on the ground, avoiding the curious eyes of the crowd. There was one set that stood out from the rest, Christian. Being around my brother again was a weird feeling. In a way it was like I never left. With our bond I was constantly with him, but then again I was not. I felt his sympathy through the bond. I could also feel a different sensation whenever his eyes fell upon Lissa. It took me a minute to figure it out, Christian had a crush on Lissa. It was so obvious now. Every time that we would talk, he would always ask about Lissa. I did not think of anything about it before, but now I can see that he asked because he cared for her.

When we stepped into Kirova's office, a voice spoke to Lissa. The voice belonged to Victor Dashkov, her "uncle" of sorts. The royal Moroi always used family terms loosely. Before we ran away from the Academy, Victor was diagnosed with Sandovsky's Syndrome. This disease made him look twice his age and there was not anything that he could do for it. It did not look like he had long before he would die.

Kirova sat us down for a hell of a lecture. I spaced out for most of it, I was used to her lectures by now. I only tuned back in when she directed her rant from Lissa onto me. She stated that I had committed the worst offense against the Moroi, endangering Lissa's life. Kirova wanted to send me off to live with my father, Abe Mazur. But little do they know, he's actually my step-father. During this pingpong match between Kirova and I an unlikely person championed for my continued enrollment at the Academy. Dimitri had voiced his concern for me. Guardian numbers were at a low, especially female guardians. I was needed but Kirova did not want to admit to that. Eventually Dimitri succeeded and was appointed as my mentor in order for me to catch up to the rest of the novices. I would have trainings with him in the mornings and evenings. I also had detention, but that was not new for me.

Since it was morning, we could not go straight to our newly assigned dorm rooms. We had to go to the counselor's office to receive a schedule for this school year. The old counselor questioned some of the classes that I had had when we were on the run, but other than that was relatively quiet. I looked it over after he handed it to me.

1st- Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques

2nd- Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3

3rd- Weight Training and Conditioning

4th- Senior Language Arts (Novices)

Lunch

5th- Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th- Precalculus

7th- Moroi Culture 4

8th- Slavic Art

My day was going to be a long one. Joy. My first classes were not so bad. Lots of stares from the other students. It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. I was desperately behind in my combat classes. I didn't know the newer moves that the novices were using so when I was paired up with my friend Mason Ashford he won every time. At the end I think Mason was trying to make me feel better.

"You know, you're a scrapper, Rose. It will come to you eventually. Are they making you train with someone to catch up?"

"Yeah. They're making me train with the tall guy, Dimitri."

"Seriously? Him? If you think you're hurting now, you'll be a lot worse after you're done with him."

Great. I can't wait. 

The only class that I had any issues with was Stan's class. Stan Alto has always had it out for me. He did his best to humiliate me and make me cry in front of the guardians that were against the wall in the back. I refused to though. Dimitri was one of the guardians in this class, I will not let him see me as weak.

After Slavic Art I walked over to the gym to meet up with Dimitri. If Mason's warning was correct, I would be dreading with experience in the morning. Dimitri was sprawled out on one of the mats reading a Western novel. He briefly glanced up at my arrival.

"You're late."

It was true. I had been talking to Lissa to see how her day had been so far. I didn't apologize for my tardiness. "Can we not do this today?" I asked.

Dimitri laughed at me. He probably thought I was kidding.

"I'm serious! I've been up for two days technically. I just want to go to sleep." I pouted.

"If you feel bad now, you're going to feel worse in the morning. You might as well continue training today while you're feeling not as bad." Dimitri reasoned. Great I'm going to have a hardass mentor.

After he showed me the weights and reps that he wanted me to do, he went back to reading his Western. I did my exercises in silence, I was left wondering a few things about him. During my cool-down stretches I asked him how he ended up as Lissa's guardian. Dimitri had not attended St. Vlad's, instead he went to an Academy in Siberia. He was sent to the United States after his charge, a Zeklos lord, had died. Whenever he spoke about his former charge, he grew dark. I couldn't help but feel empathy for him. He must be torn up inside over the loss. I don't know what I would do if I lost Lissa.

My training was over and I went to my new dorm room. Due to the shortage of female dhampirs enrolled at the Academy, I was assigned a room to myself. I laid on bed, thinking of Christian. I could sense that he was in his room alone. Tomorrow I would venture out to see him. I missed my brother when I was away. If only others knew about our family, everything would be so much easier on us. I walked over to the computer and renewed my email account. I was surprised to see a new email from my mother, Janine Hathaway Mazur. The message was short:

I'm glad you're back. What you did was inexcusable.

The content of the message didn't surprise me. My mother had always been tough on me, when she was around. She was off with her charge, Lord Selszky for the most part. When Christian and I were out of school on breaks we spent it with my step-father, Abe Mazur and our aunt Tasha. Abe has always been there for me, it didn't matter to him that I was not biologically his.

_Flashback _  
_ I was laying down in my dorm room, feeling exhausted after using my magic on Christian. I couldn't just sit there and watch him die and do nothing. I felt depressed and just wanted to be alone. This was the lowest that I have ever felt. There was a knock on the door._

_"Come in," I yelled, not wanting to get up._

_I looked up to see my step-dad, Abe, standing in the doorway. I motioned him forward._

_"How are you feeling, Rose?" Abe asked._

_"I'm fine," I say, without looking into his eyes. Abe can always tell whenever I'm lying. _

_"No you're not, Kizim. You used your magic, didn't you?" Abe's voice was stern, he wanted answers and wouldn't take no for an answer._

_"Yes," I whisper. Abe wrapped me into an embrace. _

_"That must have been a lot, you brought him back. He was dead." _

_I started to cry. "I couldn't just sit there while Chris died, I needed to protect him. I needed to save him."_

_"I know and you did. You have the desire of a dhampir and the magic of a Moroi. You really are the best of both. Here, I wanted to give you this," Abe handed me a small black box. Opening it I saw a round pendant than was about the size of a dime. It consisted of glass circles. The inner circle resembled a pupil except for the fact that it was a dark blue not black. The middle circle was a pale blue. Finally the outer circle was white with a very, very thin dark blue line which circled the outside. _

_"What is this?" I asked, looking up at him._

_"That is a nazar. It's from my homeland, Turkey. There's an old superstition that people believe that those who want to hurt you can curse you or give 'the evil eye.' This nazar will counteract the evil eye and bring general protection to the wearer."_

_"Why are you giving me this, Abe?" I ask quietly._

_"Rosemarie, you will always be my kizim. It doesn't matter to me that you are not mine biologically. I will always be there to support you and to protect you in anyway that I can. I think that's a reason why you told me of your abilities. I have earned your trust and your love. I just want to be the father figure that you have always wanted." He smiles down at me._

_"I do love you like a father. To me, you are my father." I return his smile._

_"I know you haven't told you mother about your abilities, and probably aren't going to for some time, but you need to tell me whenever you are feeling like this. I will help you through it and so will Chris."_

_"I know you will. Thanks, dad."_

I touched my nazar with a slight smile on my face. I have a feeling that I'll be hearing from Abe soon.


End file.
